The present invention relates to a reamer for a pipe. The thickness of carbon cake formed on the inner wall of a pipe bowl dominates the taste of the smoking tobacco in a pipe. In this connection, various kinds of reamers for scraping off such carbon cake to a desirable thickness have hitherto been proposed. Among these reamers there is one in which the width of the cutting edges for reaming has been adjustable to the size and shape of the inner wall of the bowl. The construction of this prior art reamer is that the two pieces of T-shaped plates overlap each other and are fixed on their upper center part by a screw. In operation, the screw is unfastened, and by sliding the two plates from side to side, the distance between the cutting edges of the plates is adjusted, and then the screw is fastened to secure the position. However, this prior art reamer has disadvantages in that because of fixing the two plates by means of a single, ordinary screw, the plates often become unsteady and move out of place, and as a result, it takes time in order to properly perfect the fixing of the plates.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a reamer whose plates can be fixed reliably by a simple operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reamer wherein the distance between the cutting edges of the plates can be adjusted with ease.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a trustworthy reamer for cutting carbon cake.
The present invention includes two reamer plates having operating parts on their base sections and which overlap each other, thus constituting a T-shape configuration. Cutting edge parts are formed on the angular section located diagonally to both reamer plates. Both reamer plates are coupled to each other so as to be able to open and close in a swinging motion centering the tip section. An adjusting screw is provided on a base section of one of the reamer plates and is freely turnable on the base section of the other reamer plate on which is formed an adjusting hole. A screw rod passes through the adjusting hole and a clamp screw is provided for connecting and coupling the adjusting screw, the screw rod being disposed eccentrically to the adjusting screw. The direction in which the adjusting screw is fastened is coincident with the direction in which the reamer plate is closed.
Other features of the present invention will be understood more clearly with reference to the description of the embodiments as shown in the accompanying drawings.